


Collected Drabbles - Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

by dragonflyfeathers, orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyfeathers/pseuds/dragonflyfeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A place for me to store ficlets I post on tumblr for the Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen pairing, exploring different aspects of their relationship. My plan is to update this every Tuesday!I'll be updating this as myrish_lace. I'm myrish-lace-love on tumblr if you want to say hi!





	1. You were never the last dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so somehow, while posting a new ficlet I managed to delete the earlier one so 1) I'm sorry! and 2) here's another ficlet for you lovely people. :) I'm gonna try to post one of these ficlets each Tuesday here and on tumblr to make, you know, a collection. They'll all be the "5 plus 1" sentence format. And because I can't guarantee you my mind won't be in the gutter, they might be nsfw. :)

Jon hadn’t left his room for 3 days.

He refused to open the door, because if he did, Varys’s revelation about his parents - that he was a dragon raised by wolves, rather than a true Northman - could be kept at bay a little longer.

He was in freefall, the titles “Stark” and “King in the North” slipping through his fingers as he stared blankly into the fire, remembering how the trials had proved Varys right, and the heat of Drogon’s flames had not scorched his skin.

He did not know how Daenerys broke the lock, only that she was standing at the foot of his bed, radiant and furious, demanding that he get up and meet his destiny.

Jon remembered the electricity between them when they first met and it was no different now as her anger matched his own, each shouting to be heard over the other, until he was rendered speechless at hearing “Did you think you were the only one lost and alone in the world, Jon?”

The flash of pain behind Daenerys’s violet eyes, the hint of a desperate longing to be part of a family, drove Jon to take her in his arms, murmuring apologies as his own breathing slowed, and he felt a budding sense of home settle in his stomach.


	2. Envy

Daenerys felt her stomach sink as she saw Jon and Missandei together.

Jon had his head bent with Missandei's in the library, listening closely as she translated in High Valyrian, one slender finger placed on the book's page.

Daenerys wasn't jealous, not by a long shot; she knew Jon cared about her and shivered as she remembered how he'd finally kissed her breathless a few nights ago, with more passion and skill than she'd expected.

It was just that he was neglecting their petitioners - not that there were many, exactly, and the audience wouldn't start for an hour yet, but that wasn't the point, was it?

She strode over and took Jon's hand without ceremony, explaining to a wide-eyed Missandei that she and Jon had "important matters to attend to," feeling a flicker of remorse as the small, dark-haired girl apologized profusely and scurried away.

She tossed her head indignantly when Jon asked her if she was jealous but he only smirked, murmuring "I'll make it up to you" as they walked into the throne room, his fingers caressing her palm, and all right, fine, perhaps she'd allow him the chance to make amends.


	3. The wolf

"Wolves are vicious killers, dear sister, do not forget that." - Viserys to Daenerys

***

She recalls the phrase when she watches Jon train with her Unsullied, sword flashing in the air, moving like a warrior and a dancer all at once.

She'd never admit it, but she's drawn to how fierce he is when he fights, how different this fearsome, bold soldier is from the somber man who says only a word or two during their council meetings at Dragonstone.

He pauses, breath clouding in the chilly air, and looks her way, seeming puzzled at how she lingers near the training yard, when she should be well on her way to the great hall by now.

He has not bent the knee, and he may never do so – which is why she must keep her distance, and her heart closed, until he pledges his army.

She draws herself up to her full height and glides away, serene on the outside, not wanting to show her hand, no matter how often she imagines him moving above her at night, his dark gaze fixed on hers and his hand tangled in her hair, whispering what wolves and dragons might do together under the stars.


	4. Holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow is taken aback when Daenerys asks him to hold something for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the amazing jxlight's "Dork that was Promised" drawing on tumblr! This is a break from the 5 plus 1 sentence format. Enjoy!

Jon was drawn to Daenerys, to her fire and her brilliance and her stubborn nature.

So, naturally, Jon retreated. It was what he did with woman he found attractive. Ygritte had practically needed to drag him into her tent to get him to kiss her.

Jon kept his feelings hidden, though. He was sure of it. He might spare the occasional glance at Daenerys's platinum blond hair, cascading down her back. He might dally a little too long in a room, just to be near her. But he never let on. He was stoic. Somber. A true Northman.

So when they were making their way to the great hall, and she asked him to hold something for her, he was momentarily confused. He’d offered, when she first arrived, to help her with her trunks. She’d waved him away loftily. “I’m stronger than I look,” she told him, and he hadn’t doubted it, though she always looked strong to him. But she wasn't carrying anything when she greeted him earlier, so what did she–

Before he could react, he felt her lace her fingers with his. They were walking in tandem, and the touch of her hand sent a current through him, more powerful than he expected. Her shoulder was brushing his, and he could feel the heat of her body.

He tried to keep his breathing steady. Jon wanted to brush his lips over her knuckles. He wanted to tug her into an alcove and pull her closer. He ached to hold her, and kiss her like he’d been dreaming about doing for weeks.

He looked over. Daenerys’s face had fallen. _You’ve been holding her hand and walking in silence down this corridor for five minutes, you bloody idiot. She probably thinks you’re doing it out of some sense of duty, or that you’re too polite to say no_.

He longed to tell her she’d been right, this is what he wanted, this and more, this...

“This is your hand,” he said.

She did look at him as if he was daft then, and he deserved it. He cursed inwardly. Words had never been his strong suit. So he squeezed her hand, gently. He smiled bashfully at her. He saw her relax, and she smiled back.

“Well, at least you know one thing, Jon Snow,” she said, and the light in her violet eyes made him feel like he was flying.


	5. Winning

Jon couldn’t have pictured himself grinning at a jest from Daenerys.

***

But here he was, trying to hide his amusement at the look on Tyrion’s beet-red face as the dwarf conceded the  _cyvasse_  game.

“You told me you didn’t understand how to play, your grace,” Tyrion said, too drunk to be genuinely irritated, as he toasted Daenerys with his glass.

“Not quite,” she replied, her mouth turning up at the corner as she tucked away her winnings, “I told you I didn’t know how to beat you, and that was true, until I saw you make your first move.”

Jon couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud, watching Tyrion mutter about “fair play” and “decency” as Daenerys sat calmly, waiting for him to finish.

“Perhaps Jon might make a better partner,” she said, "if he could stand to lose," and Jon took some pleasure in the flush that crept into her cheeks as he pulled up a chair, murmuring "you'll have to beat me first." 


	6. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's uncomfortably reminded of Ygritte when h looks at Daenerys, and fantasizes about her as a result. This one's nsfw. :)

Daenerys’s appearance reminds Jon of Ygritte.

***

Daenerys’s shining braid draws Jon’s attention, tinkling with bells and sweeping down her back, and Jon has an irrational impulse to touch it, to run the length through his fingers and see if it’s as soft as he imagines.

He knows little and less of women’s hairstyles, and he’s too tongue-tied to ask, but one day Tyrion poses the question, and Daenerys’s answer draws Jon up short - “one bell for each of my victories in battle.”

Ygritte used to carve a notch in her belt each time she shot down an enemy, laughing all the while, still high on adrenaline and a little shaky from the risks she’d taken.

Jon couldn’t explain why but he took Ygritte faster, more roughly on those nights, his blood running hot and his fingers leaving marks on her hips as she urged him on.

Jon blushes and turns away from Daenerys’s frank stare now, but it’s too late - he sees blonde hair in his dreams, feels Daenerys hot and tight and wet around him as she rides him, his moans and her bells making savage music together.


	7. Dragon song

"She’s tender-hearted, mark my words, even though she tells you different." Jorah Mormont to Jon Snow

***

Jon almost backed away, afraid to interrupt such an intimate scene, but he was transfixed by the sight of Daenerys Targaryen, breaker of chains, singing to her dragon.

Her voice was low and lovely, and she stroked Drogon’s neck as she sang, words Jon could only hear snatches of over the wind –  _sweet child_  and  _my strength_  and  _together_.

Drogon’s huge head swung around to meet her, and she leaned into the great beast, eyes closed, looking younger and more at peace than Jon had seen her since he arrived at Dragonstone.

Her beauty really struck him then – he’d noticed it before, he was a man, and he wasn’t blind, but he let himself feel it, let Daenerys a little closer to his heart.

He left quietly, mulling Jorah’s advice, and by the time he got back to his chambers he thought Jorah had it half-right – Daenerys was tender-hearted and full of fire, a mother and a dragon all at once.


End file.
